


Language of Flowers

by Morgenn



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Queer Themes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenn/pseuds/Morgenn
Summary: Aerith brings her flowers. A whirlwind romance.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for explicit sexual content.  
> Story is rated M and is split into two chapters for obvious reasons. Feel free to leave a comment.

Night had set and the only light left in the slums of sector 7 was the gaudy bar. But it too was working to close up operations for the night. With the last guests now having left, Seventh Heaven was finally empty save for its bartender. After the uproars of laughter, klinks of cutlery on plates, and alcoholic drinks slamming on the table, it seemed as if one could still hear them in the quiet that now blanketed the place.

The door chime rang.

“Heya.”

“We’re closed for the day,” Tifa called out. “Please try again tomorrow.”

“I thought you’d be home, already.”

Tifa looked up from her work with the mop to see Aerith walking towards her. The door closed shut behind the flower girl.

“It’s you.”

“It is I.” The flower girl held up a free hand in greeting. In her other arm was a basket of her usual contents of floral arrangements.

Tifa rested the mop upright against a corne and leaned on the veneered wood. “What’re you doing here?”

“I thought I’d stop by. You weren’t at home.”

“You tried visiting me?” Tifa asked. “You don’t know where I live.”

“I’ve visited Cloud before.”

“Oh. That makes sense,” said Tifa. “But why me?” She turned and found herself face first in a bouquet of flowers.

“For you?” Aerith said, coy.

“Flowers from the flower girl?”

Aerith huffed with an exaggerated pout and crossed her arms. “May I remind you that I’m the only flower girl around in Midgar? These things don’t just grow anywhere.”

In the midst of no man’s land, Midgar was no less vibrant than the environment it was in. There was only concrete and steel, mako, and the low smog ceiling in the sky that threatened to choke out the slums during the summer. The stars were hidden and so were the flowers, a beautiful and colorful luxury amongst famous iron and debris. Despite the scarcity, some still gave no thought to crushing the delicate petals beneath their feet as they hurried about their day.

Tifa knew better than that. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she apologized with genuine gratitude. “I haven’t seen these in so long.” She regarded the blooms with a deep inhale.

“Good,” said Aerith. “I’m glad you like them. But my arms are getting tired, here. I’m waiting.”

“I am reminded,” Tifa accepted them with both hands, “that you need help to hold up several flowers.” In the bunch were purple flowers, branches of blossoms, and long grass.

An interesting mix.

Aerith’s gaze fluttered from the flowers to Tifa. “You would do well to treat me like a lady.”

#

The two moved towards the bar area.

”I’m just cleaning up. Why don’t you sit down while I finish?” Tifa pointed to a stool while she set the chairs upside down on top of the tables for the night.

Aerith obliged.

Once finished, Tifa returned to behind the bar and prepared a large bucket of water for the meantime to set the bouquet inside. They were lovely. As much as they deserved a place where many could enjoy them, Tifa wanted these fragrant beauties for herself. “I could give you a drink, on the house.”

“I’m fine, I need to get home,” Aerith shook her head with a smile. “Besides, you can’t serve anymore, I’m told.”

“That’s right,” Tifa remembered.

“No exceptions,” Aerith said. “I’ll have to try again tomorrow.”

Tifa laughed. “I’ll have to see you tomorrow then.” There was something that didn’t quite click to Tifa though.” So, you were looking for Cloud?”

“No, I was looking for you,” Aerith repeated herself. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. Though, I did manage to get a hold of cloud. He was passing by.”

“I’m surprised you saw him, he’s been busy lately.”

“Must be tough work, catching cats all the time.”

Tifa laughed again. With a damp cloth in hand, she wiped down the counters. “That was only in the beginning. We were trying to get some street cred to his name.”

“How does one transition from cats to taking care of monsters?” Aerith kicked her dangling feet in the air.

“When a bunch of punks try to rile you up but get the short end of the stick. Things move quickly around here. Faster than you can run.”

“Oh but enough about him. When are you going to finish?”

“What were you looking to do? This is going to take a while.”

“Visiting you.”

“I didn’t know I was special enough to visit.”

“You’re special,” said Aerith. She smiled that smile again.

Tifa regarded Aerith with confusion before turning away. “Well. You are visiting me now. Can I give you a virgin drink at least?”

“Fine,” Aerith said. She stretched her arms over her head. “Give me a show; I’ve always been interested in this, a little, if I have to be honest. I’ve never been to a bar before.”

“Really?”

“I live in a small town,” said Aerith, “with not much to do.”

“I came from a small town too.” In a moment, Tifa brought out her mixology equipment once more and chose bottles from the cabinet behind her to begin mixing. Watching her companion from the corner of her eye, she made sure to add an extra flourish to her usual routine. She finished by dipping her glass in a plate of salt and sat it upright. From her shaker she poured the contents into the readied glass and dropped a mint garnish.

“That’s amazing!” Aerith clapped.

Tifa rubbed her neck. “It’s what my customers enjoy around these parts. Try it, it’s still decent as a nonalcoholic drink.”

“What’s this called?”

“A daiquiri. Virgin, for those such as yourself.”

“A virgin such as myself,” Aerith repeated. “Are you sure you want to make that statement?”

“Oh no,” Tifa said, hasty. “that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m joking,” retracted the flower girl.

“I, um… Are you?”

Aerith smiled with mirth and quickly drained the glass of its contents. She hung her head back to have the last few mouthfuls and smacked her lips in appreciation.

“Whoa there, nelly,” Tifa said, dropping any intent at having that question answered. “I’d slow down if I were you.”

“Nonalcoholic, no?”

“Right. But if it weren’t, I’d be much obligated to think you’re trying to get drunk.”

“It was good, what can I say?”

“Thanks.”

Well, I’m all done cleaning.” Tifa looked at the window. “I appreciated your company…”

Aerith hopped off the stool. “No problem!”

“You should stay the night, it’s dark out.”

“I can manage,” Aerith said. “I know the plate and the underside like the back of my hand.”

“I’d feel better if I had you leave in the morning,” Tifa tried. In the small time that she had known her, Tifa had already come to know that Aerith was stubborn. She could see it now. The woman often had a soft but resolute stance; she already knew what her next plan was. “I insist. I’d be more comfortable knowing that you’re safe with me.”

Aerith looked torn.

Tifa decided for one more try. “And, I could take a few bottles home too. We can make it a proper sleepover.”

“Alright,” said Aerith.

“Really? Wait. Really?” Said Tifa.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“A little.”

“I’m saying yes to the sleepover, but it’s up to you to BYOB,” said Aerith, giggling and dropping the last word, “thief.”

#

Tifa locked the door to Seventh Heaven and latched the keyring onto the belt rung of her skirt. Checking her belongings one last time and making a mental check that she in fact, had made sure all of the gas stoves had been turned off, Tifa straightened up and picked up the market basket at her feet containing the bouquet of flowers as well as a few choice bottles of alcohol.

Aerith rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back. “Ready or not?”

“Yeah,” Tifa nodded. She started walking. Aerith followed a few paces behind. The wooden steps creaking under the weight of their combined footsteps. Outside, the surrounding town looked different from the bar’s aesthetic with corrugated iron shanties versus planks of wood. Sparse light illuminated the dustbowl route home.

“So how’s cloud been doing?” Tifa asked.

“That’s strange, coming from you.“

“Isn’t it?” Tifa said. She acknowledged this readily, cutting to the chase of what she knew Aerith would ask next. “Despite living next door, I know just about what you know. I haven’t been able to catch up with him much.” To an unsuspecting somebody, they would never have guessed that the two were supposed to be acquaintances if not the close friends that they actually were.

“I get that.”

“You’ve seen how he is,” Tifa continued. “Quiet,”

“Dorky.”

“…unhappy.”

“A total prude!”Aerith made a grimace.

“That’s always been him,” Tifa laughed. “You should’ve seen how one of my friends has been trying to hit on him. Jessie…,” she smiled weakly. “Oh, Jessie.”

Aerith had her hands on her hips. “He’s a grown man. He’s been eating enough, from what I can tell.”

They reached an overpass. Tifa made a face, but if Aerith saw it she made no remark on it. “I know.”

“Enough about him. You have anything fun lately?”

It was a simple question that Tifa couldn’t remember a clear answer to.

“Well?”

“I had to throw someone out of the bar.”

“Exciting! I wish I could’ve seen you kick his butt, I mean. You look good.”

Tifa gripped her basket in surprise. “Thank you.”

“But, also not what I was asking about. What have you been doing to pass the time? I’ve been knitting a little lately.” Aerith offered.

The idea of Aerith knitting was positively domestic.

I know, it’s not much,” the flower girl waved off, “but I’ve been doing it on rooftops. Adventurous, no?”

#

The two looked at Tifa’s bed. It was smaller than Tifa had thought, now that she had Aerith next to her to make a sizable judgement. Not that it couldn’t fit the two; the bed would just force personal space to be nonexistent.

“I could sleep on the floor,” Aerith suggested, feeling the discomfort that Tifa was exuding.

“That won’t do,” Tifa shook her head. “I’ll be the one on the floor. you’re my guest.” As much as she’s said that, Tifa still nervously skirted around the other woman in her room. She was used to sleepovers, sure, but this one was different. For whatever reason. Tifa couldn’t put a finger on it.

Aerith stuck her chin out. “You don’t look okay about it, though.”

“I’m absolutely okay.”

“Well…,” As if that would convince Aerith; Tifa was still trying to convince herself from the looks of it.

“Ladies shouldn’t sleep on the floor.”

Aerith laughed sharply. “Ah yes. And forget, you’re very much a lady. She tugged on Tifa’s arm. “Come. Share with me.”

“You came all the way over here around sunset for this, didn’t you?”

“Listen, you told me to stay.” Aerith hopped on the bed, causing Tifa to tumble forward besides her.

“Right.” Tifa swung her legs onto the bed.

Aerith pulled back the covers and slid under. She occupying Tifa’s usual spot. It was disorienting, uprooting her usual habits. In trying to get comfortable under the blanket, she forgot to face away from her companion. Finally focusing on Aerith, Tifa noticed that Aerith was watching with a soft smile.

“Yes?” Tifa asked, self conscious.

“Nothing,” Aerith said, mischievous.

“This is fun.”

“Don’t get too excited.”

“Let’s talk!”

“About what?”

“I’ve never had a sleepover before.”

“I used to have it all the time.”

“Tell me more,” Aerith said, conspiratorially moving closer to Tifa. “Give me the details.”

Tifa laid on her back. “Well, I used to live far from here. And I had plenty of friends.”

“You don’t have any of them around anymore?”

“No.” Tifa blinked away the memories.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I’m okay now.”

Tifa closed her eyes. “I’ve been meaning to ask, what are those flowers’ names?”

“It’s a secret,” Aerith winked.

“Sleepovers are where you tell each other your secrets you know.”

Aerith leaned forward and placed a kiss on Tifa’s lips.

Tifa froze in place and felt Aerith press her lips and just as quickly pull back.

“Did you just…?”

“Yep.”

“Did I accidentally give you some alcohol?” She certainly didn’t think she did.

“Nope!” Aerith smiled.

“But you…,” tifa said, words having left her in the confusion that racked her.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Why would a girl give you a kiss, do you think?”

Tifa smoothed out her hair in a nervous tic. “I’ve seen rich people do it, both cheeks.”

Aerith gave an unladylike guffaw. “I’m not a rich person.” She draped an arm over Tifa’s side and proceeded to fall asleep without further thought.

Tifa counted the seconds that passed by, struck by newfound revelation. The flowers rested in a goose neck porcelain vase.

#

The next week, Tifa found Aerith in Seventh Heaven once more. It was during the afternoon, and the lunch rush had ended. Though there were still a few people around, the mood was vastly different from when Aerith had visited last.

She could hear the plate creaking as it stood. There was loud reverbs of straining metal holding itself up into the heavens, refusing to come crashing down. Trains running on their tracks whistled in the near distance. Men sat at the round tables, supping on their last few bites. These were the noises that life in Sector 7 had become accustomed to.

Aerith looked around her surroundings as she patiently waited to be noticed. She longed for something she didn’t remember encountering in her lifetime, of birdsong and the rustle of leaves through her hair, as foreign as the idea was.

The bartender turned around to acknowledge her new visitor. “Aerith,” Tifa said, startled. “You’re back.”

Aerith sat at the bar, holding up her chin on a palm of one hand.

“I am,” said the flower girl.

“How are you?”

“Good, yourself?” She leaned over to grab and something, momentarily hiding herself from view. She came up in a moment, with another gift in hand. “I’ve brought some more flowers, again.”

It was the same arrangement of florals that Tifa had seen last time.

“The last one’s still in my room.”

“I didn’t say if it was for you.”

“Oh,” Tifa said, confused.

Aerith recanted her tease with a shake of her head. “This one can be for the bar then.” She brought the bouquet out from her hand basket and held them out for Tifa, clarifying, “For you.”

The woman behind the bar accepted the new gift. The last sleepover and unexpected kiss was still fresh in her mind. The flowers quickly brought the imagery to the forefront once more. “Why?”

Aerith closed the lid to her basket and winked. “Can I see you again?”

“You’re seeing me right now,” Tifa replied.

“I wanted to drop by your place later.”

Hesitance. “I don’t know about that, Aerith.”

“Well, I won’t spring anything else on you, this time. I need a word with you, later.”

Of what? Tifa knew the answer but nonetheless felt compelled to wonder if the business was better in this side of the underplate or if she was being courted. “Okay.”

“Same time?” The girl stated more than asked.

“Yeah.”

Aerith left as quickly as she came; she turned and left with a final smile.

The only way Tifa’s brain could process the information was if the two were mutually exclusive in theory. Yes, she thought, that’s what it was. Just a woman making her rounds in business, flirty as she may be.

“Tifa,” said a customer. “More water, please?”

“Coming right up,” she piped up and dropped her reverie. Her fingers had unconsciously risen to slide against a lower lip.

#

She could spot Aerith up there on the balcony outside her door from far away. The dim light cast hard shadows on Aerith’s figure but Tifa could recognize her from anywhere with the elegant short jacket and dress. Tifa made her way up the stairs.

“Heya,” said Aerith, straightening up from where she was leaning against the wall in wait.

“Hi,” replied Tifa.

They stood there for a moment in silence.

Aerith fidgeted. “Well?”

Tifa looked at Aerith and at the front door to her home.

Aerith grabbed Tifa by the wrist and pulled her towards Tifa’s door. “Come, are you going to stand there like that all night?”

Tifa looked at her wrist in confusion. The keys still hung on her belt loop, ineffective.

“Well, don’t mind if I do, then.” Aerith placed both hands on Tifa’s hips and pulled the bartender forward to have access. “I’m inviting myself in.”

Tifa watched Aerith make off with the keys. The keys clinked as they knocked against each other. “The yellow one.”

“Thank you,” said Aerith and unlocked the door.

Tifa walked through her door after Aerith allowed her to go in first. When she finally sat down on the sofa, she voiced her thoughts that had been plaguing her all day.

“I’m sorry, I thought you liked Cloud,” Tifa finally spoke.

“I do.”

“Then why?”

“As a friend. I thought you did too, really.”

“I was.”

Her companion sighed, a rare occurrence from the peppy individual. She moved to sit near Tifa on the sofa as well. “I saw that.”

“It didn’t last too long,” said Tifa. “I didn’t act on it. He wasn’t ready for anyone.”

At first she had been happy of his return. He was a long childhood friends of hers and she delighted in their reunion. But the pleasure was short-lived.

Her resurfaced feelings soon became apparent that it was an avenue Tifa couldn’t pursue. The boy she remembered was not the man who had returned. How could she put that into words someone else could understand? The ex-Soldier looked damaged, felt damaged under her hands, and was damaged. It would be remiss of her to try him in his condition. “I realized, so did I,” Tifa added.

Gainsborough considered the information. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s just what it is.” In Tifa’s misplaced concern to give him a place to belong, she introduced him to the activities of Avalanche. She realized her mistake much too late; the destruction of Sector 1 was not something to add to Cloud’s plate. Though he said nothing, Tifa knew it weighed heavily on his mind. She had pulled him into that mess.

“Am I too forward?”

“Yes,” said Tifa, blunt.

Aerith laughed sheepishly. “Sorry.”

#

Their stomachs grumbled. The two had talked well into the night while still on the couch. Tifa, in particular, had allowed herself a drink of old-fashioned and was nursing her second glass. She had relaxed into her corner of the couch. Aerith remained graceful, keeping her back straight and her legs crossed.

“This is new to me,” said Aerith.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“This. I’ve never had sleepovers before.”

“You haven’t?”

“No,” confirmed Aerith. “Back then, I was a peculiar child. I kept to myself.”

Tifa rolled the tumbler around, agitated the drink into a swirl. “I can’t picture that.”

“What are you implying?”

“You’re… You’re you,” said Tifa, lamely. She outstretched her palm and motioned towards Aerith from top to bottom, to top again. “You haven’t kept to yourself at all.”

Aerith smiled and spoke as if her words were the most obvious thing in the world. “Well. I’ve certainly changed since then. But, you forget that I like you.”

Tifa recoiled as if physically hit. She wasn’t expecting such blatant honesty. “I don’t believe you.”

Aerith leaned closer to Tifa, pointing at the flowers that had been placed by at the bedside table. “Do you know the language of flowers?”

The woman’s dress hung from her frame at a dangerous angle. Tifa willed herself to look up at Aerith’s face. “It’s been a while,” Tifa said. “Remind me?”

“Apple blossoms, of showing preference.”

“Preference.”

“Yes. Purple lilacs, some say love at first sight.”

“Love?” echoed Tifa in bewilderment. These were the flowers that she had been receiving on a regular basis from the woman so proximate to her. “Is this a joke?”

“Do I look like I’m joking, to you?” Aerith’s green met Tifa’s own red eyes.

“You are somewhat of a prankster.”

“I can be. I’m that way to the people I’m fond of.”

“We’ve only just met.”

“That’ll stop me from realizing I might have feelings for you.”

“How do I know you’re not giving those flowers to half of Sector 7?”

“Do you know if anyone else has had the odd combination of flowers?” Aerith cheekily responded. “What do you take me for?”

“Flirty.”

“I’m hurt,” said Aerith, half in jest and half in genuine offense. She stood from the couch. “I need to revoke my flowers. Please give them back.”

“No,” said Tifa, much too fast and forceful.

“No?”

She found her hands clasped together around the tumbler. “I’m sorry. I haven’t had someone pursue me before.”

Aerith smiled at shy woman. “I think there’s been plenty of people who wanted you, before me.”

“Not someone like you, though.”

“I wouldn’t know that much, but I am one hell of a woman.”

“Yeah,” Tifa agreed; she wished she had half of Aerith’s bravery.

Aerith had enough for the both of them though. She sat once more, closer this time to the bartender. “Can I sleep over again?”

“Please.”

#

Barrett rested his gun arm on the table. “Where is she today?” He asked.

“Huh?” Tifa asked, eyebrows raised.

“The flower girl?”

“You’ve seen her?”

Barrett tapped a finger on his temple. “It doesn’t take a genius thankfully to see that we’ve been having a lot more color, lately.”

Tifa didn’t know if he was referring to the new flowers on the back table or the warmth that had risen into her cheeks.

“I forget you had a camera up here.”

“What do you take me for, woman? I’m not downstairs all the time; gotta come up for air.”

“Right.”

“So, you guys dating already?”

“Barrett,” Tifa said in warning.

“Shieeet,” he said, elongating the word, “I might be wearing sunglasses all the time, but I’m not blind.”

“Barrett!” Tifa wished to leave his presence posthaste.

He slouched into his seat to stretch his legs out against the planked floor. “That tells me what I need to know.”

“Quiet!” Tifa walked into the backroom to hide the what she knew was an expression of quiet but pleased horror.

Barrett smirked. “Ain’t nobody got time to just wait around for love, ‘round these parts.”

#

 _Snip_.

Tifa sat on one of the undamaged pews of the ruined church.

She decided that the tranquil scenery around her was beautiful - the sunlight burst through the hole in the ceiling and gave a warm glow to the otherwise decimated and ancient place of worship. White flowers grew at the very spot where the sun hit. It was where Aerith was currently, gathering favorable blooms with a snip of her scissors.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” asked Aerith. _Snip_.

Tifa looked on at Aerith’s figure. Her silhouette glowed. The dust that danced in the air, illuminated mid-flight by the sun, made for a scene that Tifa could only describe as bewitching. She sat there on the pews, unsure of what to do with her hands. “Yes.”

“Were you going to help me or just sit there all day?”

“Either way seems fine.”

_Snip._

“What will I ever do with you?” Aerith said, smiling. Truth be told, she was just delighted that Tifa had agreed upon accompanying her on her daily routine. Consider it a side quest, Aerith had quipped, a few days prior.

Tifa scoffed in gentle mock but began walking over to the flower patch.

 _Snip_. “Will this give you renown amongst the town?” Teased Aerith. “Tifa, the heroine of flower girls across Midgar.”

The lithe martial artist made her way amongst the flowers and kneeled down next to the woman that kept wheedling her way into her good graces. “I thought you were the only flower girl.”

 _Snip_ \- before Aerith could mouth more sass, she felt her chin lifted by gloved hands. The other woman’s mouth descended on her own. Her scissors fell and landed without a sound in the soil.

The kiss lasted for a moment. Before Tifa could flee from the weight of her actions, before Aerith could lose the other, Aerith leaned in and extended her neck long to keep the other woman in close proximity.

Tifa’s hand came to rest on Aerith’s clavicles, then gently pushed away as she broke the contact.

“I’m sorry, I-,”

“Don’t apologize,” Aerith’s eyes fluttered open and focused on the woman next to her. “Don’t ever apologize.”

There was an indescribable depth in those warm chocolate eyes. Tifa felt her cheek be thumbed by a hand soiled from the earth and leaned into the touch. “That’s all I do, lately.”

“Just take what you want,” Aerith said. “Watch.”

Aerith pushed Tifa. Losing her balance, the startled martial artist landed on her rear and looked up to see the other woman approaching once more.

#

Tifa finished her shower. A cloud of steam had built up in the bathroom and Tifa had to open up all the windows to ventilate the air. The nights of spring almost at its end were warming in preparation for the upcoming swelter. She looked at the figure on her bed.

Aerith had come for another sleepover as it had become customary to. She dozed in Tifa’s side of the bed, curled into a ball in Tifa’s white night gown that had somehow over the passage of time had become known as her’s.

The taller woman had slid into bed, molding herself against Aerith’s backside. Aerith fluttered back into a more conscious state when suddenly she could feel the plump and soft texture of the other woman’s lips. Despite the brief moment it took for Tifa’s mouth to press to her cheek, a weight dropped from Aerith’s throat to the depths of her core. With each visit grew a bolder Tifa. On occasion, Aerith’s companion was the one to initiate a kiss.

“Tifa?”

“I woke you.”

“A pleasant way to be woken up.”

Tifa draped her arm over her companion and felt the flat of Aerith’s stomach, felt the dip where her navel was. Aerith exhaled and held onto Tifa, pleased. “A thought came to me. I was thinking, maybe next time I could visit you.” A next time.

“When do you have time?” It wasn’t a no.

“Tomorrow, actually.”

“Meeting the parents so soon?” Mumbled Aerith. “You move fast.”

“You still live with your parents?” Not that there was anything wrong with that, but the thought of others soon finding out that the two were becoming an item struck small fear into Tifa.

“Mom. Just my mom.” Aerith said, before quickly adding, “we have a big house.”

“I’ll think about that one.”

“Coward.”

“You can go back to sleep now,” Tifa snorted.

“Such a coward,” Aerith repeated.

“Barrett knows about us.”

“So does Cloud.”

Tifa turned her head in a jolt. “What? How?”

#

Aerith was waiting for Tifa to come home in the late evening when she heard a knock.

“Can I help you?”

“Aerith?” He was surprised to see Aerith behind the door to Tifa’s home. As if to make sure he was at the right spot - lord knew he sometimes accidentally woke the other neighbor, in his tired moments - Cloud’s head turned to his studio apartment and back to Aerith.

“That’s me,” she replied.

He saw the room behind her. It looked lived in, unlike his own. Cloud coughed to clear his throat. “I was going to check in on Tifa.”

“She’s at the bar.”

His face gave away the fact that he didn’t remember when Seventh Heaven closed on a Tuesday night. Or on any night, for that matter. “Right.”

“Do you want to wait inside with me?”

“No. That’s alright. I’ll just find her some other time.”

“You live next door, Cloud.”

“Nah,” he replied. “I was only coming back to pick up a few things from my place, anyway. I’m heading out again right now.” He held up a backpack, His bicep flexing considerably under its heavy weight.

“Where to?”

“Somewhere,” he said, “for a job.”

“Tifa worries about you,” Aerith said, grabbing for his sleeve. “I worry about you. Stay for a bit?”

“I can’t. I’ve got places to be.”

“Really?”

Cloud fidgeted under her gaze. “I’m not good at that kind of stuff. She’ll understand.”

“I’m not so sure I understand.”

“We both know I can’t help with much ‘cept for fighting.” He stepped backwards, gently out of her grasp, into the dark night. He looked over his shoulder. “You two look good together. Really.”

Aerith sighed as his back turned to her. She spotted Tifa in the far distance.

#

The two laid in Aerith’s bed.

Tifa longed to feel Aerith’s face. Her hand brushed away at Aerith’s stray flyaways and thumbs her cheeks. She basked in the feeling, how Aerith closed her eyes to the touch. This moment between them seemed to stand still.

“I like this,” said Aerith.

Tifa pulled her hand away at the sound her voice, only to have it gently caught by the wrist.

“You can keep going, you know. I wouldn’t mind.”

Tifa mulled over this. What could she say? Tifa felt Aerith was speaking the truth but still could not find understanding to the situation. Her logical mind saw all the clues, yes, but her stubborn heart refused to see what it was about. “I’m not that kind of girl, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Aerith was well aware of this. Tifa reminded her so much of herself back then. “I haven’t pegged you as that kind of girl. I also don’t want to be seen as that type.” The type that loved you for a night and forgot about their proclamations the next day. Tifa felt her hand released. “I won’t do anything to you.”

Tifa felt a pain of disappointment.

“Not unless you’d like me to.”Aerith brought herself closer to Tifa and rested her head on Tifa’s pillow. She could feel the other’s breath on her face. Brushing through Tifa’s hair, Aerith rests her forehead against Tifa’s. “It’s up to you,” she said, arresting her control. Tifa waited with bated breath.

“What?”

“You can do anything you want,” Aerith muttered as she encased Tifa in an embrace and held the woman close. Her breath tickled against Tifa’s neck. “Don’t feel pressured. I’m okay with this too. I like just this too.”

Tifa’s heart had quickened. Aerith’s scent is heady in her proximity and the comfort of another holding her with no intention of letting go releases a hunger within her, deep in her stomach. “This is nice,” she confessed.

“Good,” Aerith smiled. She planted a kiss on Aerith’s throat and elicited a sharp inhale.

Sorry. I did promise not to do anything after all, right?”

“No, I was just surprised.”

“Was it a good surprise?”

“Yes,” Tifa confessed. “Yes it was.”

The smaller woman buried her face in Tifa’s shoulder. “I’m glad.” Resigning herself to a quiet night, she relaxed into a comfortable position. The moment feels like a dejavu, like she’s been here before. But the softness of Tifa’s body coupled with the strong made it apparent that Tifa was here on her own merit.

Tifa didn’t miss the hand around her back rubbing soothing circles on her spine. “I don’t think I’m ready.”

“That’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Really,” assured Aerith. “I’d rather you comfortable. Besides, cuddling with my best girl is great.”

Tifa was cautious but no less grateful. “You should come by more often.”

“I thought that was a given.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** **for sexual content ahead.**

#

“If you’d like,” Aerith said, ears burning at the tips. “I could show you.”

“Show me?” worry bloomed in her chest.

“If you’re curious.”

“How?”

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like to touch somebody?”

Tifa thinks of how she once wondered about how she’d have gotten together with Cloud, once upon a time. In her yesteryears she had asked him to save him if she were ever in trouble. But the worries are many, and she can’t rely on a promise made so long ago when they were children. That was a lifetime ago. But she can’t help but wonder.

“Yes.” Hope bloomed where caution once rested.

Aerith entangled her fingers with Tifa’s. “Did you want to try?”

“You,” asked Tifa, unsure of what she was comprehending.

“Touch me,” Aerith repeated.

Have you ever been touched before?” Tifa asked, incredulous.

“No.”

“Why would you bare yourself to me?”

“Because I’m choosing to have you touch me.” Aerith said, matter of factly.

“I don’t. . .”

“However you’d like. I could guide you if you wanted to.”

#

Tifa kissed her slowly. Longingly. Their lips move against one another and Tifa revels in the velvet texture of Aerith’s own. Her hands held Aerith by the shoulders, securing the other woman to her own so that she could continue the chaste connection. “I don’t need you to,” she said. Tifa brought her hips down and ground against Aerith.

Aerith squeezed her eyes. “That’s it,” she encouraged, voice turning deeper.

Tifa looked to Aerith for assurance. She desperately needed the confirmation moment by moment, else she feared she would abandon all attempts and flee the premises. Both trepidation and exhilaration fueled her every move as Tifa straddled Aerith; the woman’s legs pinned against either side of her ribs.

“Are you sure?” Tifa asked, her kindness winning out against her need to have Aerith continue.

“I’m touched you keep asking me that.”

“As much as I want you, I don’t want you to regret this.”

“I believe I was the one to pursue you first,” said Aerith, as much as she wanted to have Tifa continue.

“You still have time to back out,” Tifa said, sliding her cheek against Aerith’s. Her bangs tickled Aerith’s ears.

With all pretense of bravado dropped, Aerith covered her face with her palms. “And yet you’d break your own heart before you would break mine. I don’t want you to regret _me_.”

“Have me,” said Tifa, as she nipped Aerith on the underside of her slender jaw, “break me,” fingers slid around Aerith’s waist and up towards small breasts, “love me,” and her mouth kissed Aerith’s chest on top of the cotton dress, held up by firm hands.

Molten fire burned deep within Aerith as the feeling intoxicated every fiber of her being. She held onto Tifa’s forearms for dear life, but also to keep them latched onto her body. These are butterfly kisses sent through the cloth, but the way they are lavished upon her body is heaven and Aerith can only strain to keep her body pressed closer to Tifa. She pressed chin to clavicle in an attempt to catch more of Tifa in action. “Yes.”

Tifa watched her through her eyelashes, want overruling embarrassment. “What else can I do to you?”

“Anything,” repeated Aerith. Though it was a statement, it felt more like a plea.

“Admittedly, I don’t know anything about… what we’re doing.”

“You’re doing great,” Aerith breathed. She felt greedy. There was a plethora of things that she could suggest, but what to suggest first?

Tifa’s curiosity became the better of her. “Can you remove your top?”

“Yes.” The words could not be said faster; Aerith struggled to remove her jacket.

Tifa helped her there but was caught off guard when Aerith shimmied out of her dress sleeves as well. “Wait, are you sure..?” Tifa asked, what she presumed she would be saying quite frequently for the rest of the night.

Aerith nodded as she captured Tifa’s mouth in a kiss. The two forgot what they were doing for the moment; Tifa held Aerith’s head up and tilted as Aerith deepened the contact and licked the rows of Tifa’s teeth. As Tifa opened her mouth to breath - she forgot how to, quite frankly - Aerith used to opportunity to find the other’s tongue with her own and suck on it gently.

Tifa moaned and rolled her pelvis against Aerith’s thigh. Her underwear was quickly becoming moist by the barrage of sensations, and couldn’t find the logical part of her mind to be shameful of the fact that she was starting to leave a damp spot on Aerith.

Aerith didn’t mind. She guided Tifa along, pushing at Tifa’s hips at the right moments to have the athletic woman grind harder. Finding a free hand, Aerith continued to undress herself.

The first glimpse of darkened nipple had Tifa mesmerized on sight. “Aerith.” She said.

Tifa kissed her lover on the cheek to hide the sudden rush of modesty she was feeling. Her usual intelligent comments left her. “Um.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Aerith hid in the crook of Tifa’s neck but responded with hands snaking under Tifa’s shirt and lightly scratching her backside. “Thanks,” she said. Having only shown herself to one other person before, she still felt sheepish.

#

Tifa sits up, supported by her elbows. She’s straining to catch her breath. Her chest is visibly rising and falling with her exertion, despite being completely still. Her frame is tense. Between her legs, Aerith leisurely lays prone, pinning the martial artist’s thighs under her upper arms.

Looking up at her lover, Aerith observes the facial expressions that Tifa is makings he brows are knotted, lips are sucked in and bitten between the teeth, but her jaw threatens to open up any second to vocalize the low whines that are beginning to slip midst the inhales. The air around them is becoming unbearable, if for the the warmth of their bodies or the sticky sweat beginning to bead their skin. She concentrates, hoping to coax out more of these reactions that she’s never seen before.

“Aerith,” Tifa says.

“Yes?”

“I,” She tries, but fails.

“Do you like it?”

Yes.” The immense sensation she’s experiencing needs to be funneled into an outlet and there’s frustration in the way she cannot return the favor, what with Tifa being so far away. Her hands, that were clutching at the sheets until the knuckles turned white, need something more to do than just ball up ineffectively. Tifa brings her hands to herself and slides them down from her chest to her pelvis where she meets the soft locks of Aerith. Tifa repeats herself, at a loss for words.

When Aerith chuckles, Tifa can feel Aerith bumping against her, warm breath tickling her skin.

Tifa’s fingers find the slender nape of Aerith and revels in the hairlines before applying a deep force to their backs, driving palm into their skin, reveling in the elasticity of the skin and how she can push and pull.

Aerith fingers curls around Tifa’s hairs and sweeps them aside as she maneuvers to use her tongue. When Tifa invariably jumps from the new sensation, Aerith holds onto the jutting hipbone.

Exhaustion takes a hold of her as Tifa collapses onto the pillow. Her abdominals burn from the flexion she didn’t know she was doing and yet Aerith shows no signs of stopping. “This isn’t fair.”

Aerith pauses and rolls her cheek alongside Tifa’s inner thigh. “How so?”

“You’ve only done things for me.”

Aerith knows full well what Tifa is referring to but is content to play innocent. “What do you mean?”

“I haven’t touched you yet.”

“Oh, Tifa.”

She feels as if her name has been uttered innumerable amount of times throughout herself and yet the way it comes off of Aerith’s lips is sensual.

“Patience. You’ll get to touch me as much as you want,” Aerith states, her blue eyes peeking out under heavy lashes, “now, and every single time after.”

“How are you so calm?”

“I’ve still many more flowers to give.”


End file.
